poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerl's Misadventures of the Jetsons and WWE: Robo-WrestleMania!
Emerl's Misadventures of the Jetsons and WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! is an upcoming Team Robot/the Jetsons crossover film to be created by TMNTHedgehog5. It will appear on Google Drive Plot On modern day Earth, after a live WWE show in Denver, Colorado, Big Show is scheduled to face Sheamus for the WWE Championship in Albuquerque on WWE SmackDown the next night, but Mr. McMahon cancels the title match due to a snowstorm. Enraged by the cancellation, Big Show storms out of the arena and flies a plane through the blizzard only to be lost in the storm when his plane stalls. 100 years later, George Jetson is assigned by Mr. Spacely to supervise a project that involves robots drilling through the surface of the Earth. When the robots report an obstruction on their drilling path, George investigates and discovers a frozen Big Show. After George brings him home and thaws him out, Big Show discovers that he was frozen for 100 years. The next day, Elroy brings Big Show to his school for show and tell. Here, Big Show discovers that the WWE still exists, but is now a robot wrestling promotion. He steals the robot remote controller from Mr. McMoon, the descendant of Mr. McMahon, and uses the robots to take over Orbit City. The Jetsons escape and travel to the Albuquerque show. George interferes with the Sheamus vs. Seth Rollins match, resulting in Roman Reigns, The Usos and Alicia Fox running in to get him out of the ring. Following the ruckus, George convinces Mr. McMahon and the WWE Superstars to travel with his family back to the future to save Orbit City only to end up returning one month later with Orbit City now under Big Show's complete control. Sheamus challenges Big Show to a winner-takes-all match while George is captured and imprisoned along with the other human citizens. As the WWE Superstars battle their robot counterparts, George has the humans band together and revolt against Big Show, parking their flying cars around him to ensure a fair fight between Sheamus and Big Show. Sheamus knocks Big Show out with a Brogue Kick. Instead of pinning Big Show, Sheamus convinces him to continue their battle in the present. In the aftermath of the battle, the WWE Superstars return to their time while Spacely Sprockets gets the contract to rebuild Orbit City with George once again assigned to supervise the robot workers. After the city returns to normal, the Jetsons attend WrestleMania to watch the new human WWE Superstars enter the ring. Sega Ultimate All-Stars League *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Xion *Kiva *Coco Bandicoot *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and Sticks the Badger *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy), Spike, Starlight Glimmer and The CMC *Young 6 (Smolder, Sandbar, Gallus, Ocellus, Yona and Silverstream) *Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dog and the Human Mane 5 *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie and Penny Ling *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks *Jenny Wakeman *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Finn the Human and Jake the Dog *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Rigby and Mordecai *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy *Roxas and Axel *Scrooge McDuck, Della Duck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack and Lena De Spell *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred *Marco Diaz, Princess Star Butterfly and Kelly *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby *Ratchet and Clank *Sam and Max *Mega Man *Philmac, Mark EVO and N.A.N.O. *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Fiona Frizzle, Liz, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal, Keesha Franklin, Wanda Li, Jyoti and Dorothy Ann *Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks and Future Mai *Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, Asuna Yuuki, Yui, Ryōtarō "Klein" Tsuboi, Suguha "Leafa" Kirigaya, Rika "Lisbeth" Shinozaki, Keiko "Silica" Ayano and Shino "Sinon" Asada *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon *Ash, Pikachu, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana and Kiawe *Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku *Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green and Chloe Winter *Ryuko Matoi Villains *Dr. Eggman *Infinite *Orbot and Cubot *Shredder *Krang *Goku Black *Future Zamasu *The Psycho Rangers *Dark Riku *Dark the Unknown Main Cast *George Jetson *Mr. Spacely *Jane Jetson *Elroy Jetson *Judy Jetson *Astro the Space Mutt *Rosie the Robot Maid *Roman Reigns\Roman Reigns Bot *Big Show\Big Show Bot *Seth Rollins\Reactor Rollins *Alicia Fox\Alicia Fox Bot *The Usos\Usobots *Sheamus\Sheamus Bot *Mr. McMahon\Mr. McMoon *Michael Cole *Stardust Bot *Dolph Ziggler Bot *Rolf Rodriguez *Usher Robot *Gladys the Receptionist *Mayor Mercury *Drill Bot Links # Trivia *